Doctor
by xxkoffeexx
Summary: Yama x Haru. When a typical mission takes an unexpected turn, Yamamoto finds himself standing at Haru's doorstep.


**

* * *

**

Doctor

By _xxkoffeexx_

* * *

I was motivated by that one fic by that one author. XD It was "Enigmas, are better left unsolved" by Asuka-dono. Read it, and maybe you'll know what I mean.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

For years they had kept it a secret from those not involved. Especially the girls. And it wasn't easy, to say the least. Far from it.

The remainder of middle school it was relatively simple. They weren't fully inducted into the Family yet so their missions weren't life-threatening (omitting the Rings drama). The girls remained oblivious, as did everybody else. Besides, they were young.

High school was tougher. They were coming of age for many things (some a bit more awkward than others) and the Family business was getting just a bit more serious. The Guardians were even called to accompany Tsuna to Italy on more than one occasion. Vongola was eager to "test" the next generation, the young ones, and, hopefully, their future.

Consequently, it was hard to convince the girls they were leaving for overseas boxing tournaments, particularly when it happened nearly once a month. They managed to keep it up for three years, and not without numerous close-calls.

Then graduation came and everybody split paths: those _not_ involved in the Family and those _very_ involved in the Family. Haru and Kyoko promptly followed the former path by pursuing university. It brought endless relief to those of the latter (Yamamoto found himself included in this without knowing).

Finally, the pretense and hiding games were over. No more excuses, no more distractions. They were officially Mafia now.

For years they had kept it a secret, and they intended to keep it that way for many more years. Forever was preferred. Nobody but the Family and its friends needed to know about it. All those years of lying and pretending made sure of that. _Omertà_ made sure of that.

Until now.

Unless, thought Yamamoto, he somehow managed to persuade Haru that he was not wounded and bleeding profusely, nor was he about to collapse on her floor, and, more importantly, that he was not involved in the Mafia in any way, shape, or form.

Seeing as he was all the aforementioned, it was going to be a little difficult.

* * *

The assignment had been simple. Escort the Japanese representative and above all, make sure the object he carried was delivered safely. Simple enough.

Too simple, he knew. Vongola the Tenth knew it as well and cautioned the Rain Guardian, somewhat unnecessary but expected. After all, Tsuna hadn't become such a renowned Boss without his soft-heartedness.

At first it went smoothly, with little to none troubles. Drive with the representative to the destination point, deliver the object, thank the representative for his cooperation, mission success. Even a low-level Family member could pull it off, if it weren't for the invaluable object being moved. Otherwise Yamamoto wouldn't even be there.

When it seemed the mission was almost over, Yamamoto wondered if maybe he shouldn't have been there. Absolutely nothing had happened, and there was only an hour left before the object was safely delivered. To inexperienced, young Yamamoto, an hour was no time at all. The mission was over.

A few seconds later, they were ambushed.

The enemies were waiting in the dark of the night. The driver stopped the car and got out to join them, because it had all been a set up. Specifically the representative's plan. Even as the car rolled to a halt, the middle-aged man was reaching into his jacket for his gun.

Yamamoto's blade was at his throat before he could even touch the handle. There's no need to go on further about what happened him.

Quickly, Yamamoto grabbed the box that contained the object. It exploded. A large bomb, he realized too late, meant to blow up an automobile. That included everything in it.

Luckily he had had a shield programmed in his Ring, one of Verde's technology test runs. Nevertheless, he was flung by the blast and crashed hard into an unyielding tree. It was only a test run after all.

The ambushers were not worried. There were many of them and only one of him. And he had just hurtled into a thirty-foot tree. They did not know he was one of Vongola's famed Guardians. More specifically the Rain Guardian. Even half-groggy from the explosion, they stood no chance against his Ring.

But wave after wave they kept coming. Any other time, he could have easily taken them down, but this time there had been a bomb. This time they were smart. Soon they cornered him. It was starting to get ugly. Even in the dark Yamamoto could sense their smug confidence. They were assured there was no other outcome but their victory. They didn't know he was also one of Vongola's sword masters. _Sword Emperor_ was not just an impressive title.

A short while later he was wiping his katana clean of blood, when it started to rain. He cursed his luck, wishing it had rained five minutes earlier. But rain was still rain, and right now it served the important purpose of keeping him alive.

Staunching the worse wounds as best he could, he considered his options. Run back to the base, or go to the next city and make sure the real object had been safely delivered. The enemies believed the object had been destroyed, blown to pieces by the bomb the traitor representative so cleverly attached to it. It had been a fake, created by Giannini. The entire escort mission had been a set up by Vongola to root out the traitors. That was why the Tenth had sent Yamamoto.

He pressed a button on his watch. A small blue light. Message sent. The base would know the mission was a success and that he was alive. For now.

The enemy was not done yet, he knew. Failure in the crime world, no matter what the organization, was unacceptable. In that case, going back to the base or the object destination was too dangerous. The rain could only cover his trail for so long. And he could barely walk, let alone run around. He would need to get treatment first.

This was the outskirts of Tokyo. Miura Haru was a first year at the University of Tokyo and lived in an apartment off campus. If he was correct, then her apartment was north and only one mile away. He didn't like the idea of involving her at all, but safety of the Family always came first.

Without hesitation he headed north.

* * *

Haru's apartment was fairly large and well off compared with many other students. Her father was a professor with a good income, and she was an only child. She lived by herself. Most of the time she counted herself lucky, yet there was no doubt she felt lonely. She missed Kyoko. She missed Tsuna and the boys. She missed…

She shook her head. Now was not the time to get homesick. She had to study for a midterm tomorrow and get some rest. Glancing at the clock, which read 11 PM, Haru stretched with a yawn.

It was raining quite hard outside. She sighed. Rain brought nostalgia, but it was soothing. It reminded her of home, of her friends, of childhood memories, and most of all, of _him_—

The doorbell rang.

She froze. Who on earth could be visiting at this hour? Curious but wary, she went to the door, making sure to grab the poker from the fireplace on the way. It was too dark to see anything out the peephole. No choice. She opened the door a crack and peeked out. Then she swung the door open wide.

Yamamoto Takeshi was standing on her welcome mat. Or rather, barely standing. It was dark because her hall light wasn't on. But it was him.

He grinned wearily, "Yo, Haru. You're not going to attack me, are you?"

The poker dropped with a loud clatter. "Yamamoto-kun! What are you doing here?" Then she remembered her manners, "Hahi! Come in. It's freezing."

"Thanks." He clutched the door frame and stepped into the light. She gasped.

"Yamamoto-kun! What happened? You look terrible!"

He actually smirked at her. "You don't look so great in those glasses either, Haru."

Her jaw dropped. Of all times he had to crack jokes he chose when he looked half-dead. "Now is not the time, Yamamoto-kun," she snapped. He was wet, but blood dripped as well. Thank goodness it was a marble floor. "Just a sec. I'll get towels." As she hurried to the laundry room, questions flitted through her head. Was it a gang fight? What was he doing out late anyways? And why did he come to her place? Perhaps this was all a dream?

It wasn't until she returned and saw him collapsed on the floor that she realized just how serious his condition was. Dream or not, he was in trouble.

"Yamamoto-kun!" She dropped to his side and was relieved to see him breathing. Sighing, she forced herself to think. First thing first. She had to dry him off, and then fix up his wounds. Then she would worry about moving him.

She rolled him over so he was on his back, toweling his face and hair. Hesitating, she took off his jacket with some difficulty and gasped. His dress shirt was soaked with blood. Pushing away thoughts of how this might have happened (the gang fight was becoming a looming possibility) she unbuttoned his shirt. Several wounds and gashes. Quite deep. The bruises looked very painful.

Taking another deep breath, she opened the first aid kit and did her best in cleaning and binding the injuries. He would need stitches for some, but for now this was enough.

She pulled off his shoes and sat him up against the wall. Now she just had to drag him to the couch. Easier said than done. Just the effort of propping him up had her puffing. She wiped her forehead and stared at him. He looked so peacefully oblivious of her predicament.

"I should call the hospital," she sighed, turning to do just that. But a hand caught her wrist, startling her.

"Don't," said Yamamoto. He was barely conscious but his eyes looked straight into hers. "Don't."

"But—"

"Please."

Haru relented, "Fine. Then help me get you to the couch."

He struggled to get up and she went to his side, putting his arm around her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around his waist and together they staggered to the couch, where he dropped down heavily. She nearly fell with him. It took a few moments to untangle her limbs from his, her cheeks burning.

She helped him get into a comfortable position, placing a pillow under his head. His hand found her arm and he croaked, "Water." She grabbed a glass from the kitchen and helped him drink. After swallowing, he smiled, "Much better."

Haru placed the glass on the table within Yamamoto's arm reach. Then she sat in her chair and faced him, waiting. When he didn't say anything, she began, "What happened?"

He was looking at her strangely. She shifted uncomfortably, "What?"

"Your hair grew."

She blinked. "Of course it did."

"About your glasses. I was just kidding. You look cute."

She pretended to be miffed, hiding her blush. "Of course I do. And don't change the subject, Yamamoto-kun."

He smiled and closed his eyes. "I've missed you, Haru."

"I've missed you too." It came out before she could think. But she continued, deciding it didn't hurt to be honest. "I miss when we used to hang out. Back when we were younger. But now we're grown up and following our own paths. Yamamoto-kun, I thought you were going to take over the sushi shop." Working with sushi did _not_ constitute gang fights. Haru was sure of that.

"I have another job," he said, eyes closed. A wry smile. "It's a bit dangerous." Understatement of the century.

Her mouth opened. Then why was he doing it? He could get hurt. Killed. Too dangerous to go to the hospital? Why would he worry his father and friends? Didn't he know she was worried for him?

But then she stopped. She had no right to judge. There was another part to the story she didn't see right now. As crazy as he seemed, he was not stupid. Above all, Yamamoto hated making his friends worry. He probably had some reason for doing what he did, and in his heart, it was the right decision.

She trusted him.

Getting up, she smiled, "I understand. Don't worry about me. Just get some rest, okay?"

He opened his eyes and watched her retrieve a blanket. "Sorry, Haru. I caused you trouble."

"I said don't worry about it. What are friends for?" She waved sleepily at her desk, "I'll be right here. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks."

She went to the entrance where she mopped up the floor of blood and rainwater. Picking up his jacket, she stooped to grab the poker when she realized it was different. Upon closer look she realized it wasn't a poker at all, but a sheathed katana. It must have slid off Yamamoto when he fell.

She gingerly lifted it from the ground, realizing it was a real weapon made to kill. Somehow she wasn't surprised, but inside her heart thudded painfully, sadly. Sad for Yamamoto. Sad for herself. Her hand touched the hilt, where he similarly held it, for a much colder purpose.

"_It's a bit dangerous."_

Her fingers tightened and she smiled.

_I trust you, Yamamoto-kun._

* * *

His eyes opened.

As soon as he got his bearings, he sat up slowly, feeling the bandages strain against the movement. His entire body ached, but he'd been through worse. He glanced at his watch. 4 AM. Soon the contacts he'd messaged last night would come to pick him up.

His sight fell on the table, where his clean jacket and katana lay. She must have placed it there after he fell asleep.

_Haru_.

Suddenly alert, he searched the room, his head protesting against the abrupt movement. There. She was at the desk behind him, like she said she would. He allowed himself a smile. She was sound asleep.

Silently, he moved to stand and reached for his blade, when he spotted a folded piece of paper. '_To Yamamoto-kun_,' it said. Glancing at the sleeping girl and back, he opened it. Then he smiled.

'_Feel free to stop by whenever your job gets too dangerous. I'll probably be awake. Your doctor, Haru.'_

He stood, putting on his jacket and slipped the katana strap over his shoulder. Soundlessly, he went over to Haru and placed the blanket over her, noting she had been studying. He lightly brushed away a few strands from her face, and in a breath he was gone.

It _was_ dangerous. Too dangerous to involve her. Haru deserved better.

But even though he would probably never visit her like this again, his heart was glad. She had accepted him fully for what he was, no questions asked.

That was enough for him.

END

* * *

A/N: Another Yamamoto x Haru. And boy did I go all out. This is set, obviously, after the Varia Arc and before the Future Arc. I like to believe that the ten years (or nine years and ten months) in between those two Arcs actually existed. So I dived into the gap. And I think I may have stretched things a bit too much. XD

_Omertà: _Oath of silence.

This was my attempt at serious. Er, more like darker tones, kind of like the Future Arc. There was also some snippets of action. I'm kind of nervous, since James Bond is still beyond me. But if there were any comedic moments, it was probably me trying to add humor. XB Please humor me. I yearn for Yama x Haru interaction!

Even if things aren't Quite Right and they're OOC and grammar is wrong… I hope you enjoyed reading. XD Thank you very much for stopping by!

* * *


End file.
